


Ei mitään hyvää jouluisin

by Televa



Series: Adventtikalenteri 2018 [2]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Heavy Drinking, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sadness, lehto ei ole jouluihminen, rahikainen yrittää, rötsien kimppakämppä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Eipä sillä, ei hän ole ikinä ollut jouluihminen, tuskin tulee koskaan olemaankaan. Sen pitäisi olla perhejuhla, kolme pyhää ja välipäivät kun ollaan omien kanssa ja ollaan kiitollisia yhdessäolosta. Ei Lehdolla ole ikinä mitään perhettä ollut, ei hän ole kuulunut mihinkään.





	Ei mitään hyvää jouluisin

**Author's Note:**

> En omista ketään. Jos omistaisin, Lehto ei kärsisi niin paljon.
> 
> Tuota juu. Tämä menee myös työnimellä "Lehdon kolme kamalaa joulua", koska onhan tämä nyt ihan hirveä. Poikaparka. Mulle saa tulla juttelemaan yhä tumblussa, olen yhä Too-spoopy-to-be-frukd!
> 
> Anteeksi sydänhaavasta jo etukäteen!!!

Ei ole vähättelevää sanoa, että Lehto vihaa joulua koko pienen kylmän sydämensä pohjasta, ja, jos se hänestä olisi kiinni, ei koko juhlaa edes vietettäisi. Jo lokakuussa kaduille ilmestyvät juhlavalot ja joulumusiikki ja tekopyhät puheet siitä, miten kaikki on niin ihanaa ja hyvin oksettaa häntä.

Eipä sillä, ei hän ole ikinä ollut jouluihminen, tuskin tulee koskaan olemaankaan. Sen pitäisi olla perhejuhla, kolme pyhää ja välipäivät kun ollaan omien kanssa ja ollaan kiitollisia yhdessäolosta. Ei Lehdolla ole ikinä mitään perhettä ollut, ei hän ole kuulunut mihinkään. Nyt ehkä hänet kai voisi laskea osaksi työporukkaa, kun kerta on autokorjaamolla jo hetken aikaa työskennellytkin. Huhtikuussa tulee neljä vuotta täyteen. 

Niillä muilla on kuitenkin elämä, läheisiä, joita elättää. Lehdolla ei ole kuin Lehto, mutta se riittää.

Pakko sen on riittää.

Rahikainen kyselee joskus, ärsyttää tahallaan. Utelee, millaista oli lapsena, mitä hän tapasi tehdä. Kuohahtava viha kuitenkin nielaisee kielenpäältä sanat takaisin kurkkuun, eikä Lehto pysty mutisemaan kuin kimakan haista vitun, ei katso Rahikaisen huvittuneisiin kasvoihin. Röökiä menee tuolloin helpostikin puolet askista kerralla, ja kylmästä huolimatta Lehto pysyy parvekkeella pitkään viimeisten hönkäyksien jälkeen. Mokomakin mulkku. 

Lehto muistaa lyhyestä elämästään kolme joulua, eikä hän haluaisi muistaa niitäkään. 

Ensimmäisestä muistosta on kulunut jo kaksi vuosikymmentä, mutta sen jättämä jälki kalvaa tähän aikaan vuodesta edelleen. Sitä ei kuitenkaan Rahikaisen saatika Määtän tarvitse tietää, on helpompi pysyä hiljaa.

Joulukuun lumet palauttavat vieläkin mieleen lastenkodin makuuhuoneen, johon heidät kaikki oli sullottu. Tilaa ei ollut ikinä riittävästi, mutta Lehto oli ollut yksi niistä onnekkaista, joilla sentään oli oma sänky lattialle heitetyn patjan sijasta. Kerrossängyn yläpunkka oli aivan ikkunan vieressä, ja likaisen lasin läpi hän tuijotti katulamppuja yömyöhälle, kunnes joku aikuisista tuli pakottamaan hänet nukkumaan, vaikkei hän ketään ajatuksillaan häirinnyt ainakaan omasta mielestään. Hän alkoi kuitenkin varomaan sen jälkeen, varmistamaan, että muut todellakin nukkuivat ennen kuin ajatteli yhtään mitään.

Eräs joulu yksi aikuisista, nuori nainen joka yritti olla hyvä kaikille, tuli hymyssäsuin ilmoittamaan, että se poika joka nukkui Lehdon alapuolella oli adoptoitu, ja hän pääsisi uuden perheensä kanssa jouluksi kotiin saman tien. Muiden lapsien mennessä hyvästelemään pojan Lehto oli pysynyt liikkumatta rispaantuneen täkkinsä alla, pitänyt katseensa visusti katulampussa. Seuraavana yönä, kun hänen alapuoleltaan ei ollut kuulunut enää tuttua hentoa kuorsaamista, hänen sydämessään oli viimein käynyt toteen se suurin pelko: hän tulisi jäämään yksin. Hän oli välkky poika ja tiesi hyvin, ettei hänen ikäisiä kakaroita huolittaisi enää minnekään. Vauvoja ne halusivat, tahtoivat uskotella itselleen olevansa parempia ihmisiä kun niin pienen ja viattoman ihmislapsen pelastivat kurjalta kohtalolta.

Ei kukaan Lehtoa haluaisi, koska oli jo niin vanha, lähellä kouluikää, joten ajatukseen oli parasta tottua. Hän tulisi olemaan yksin. Toivon elättely oli lapsellista, ihan niin kuin itkeminenkin, eikä hän ollut lapsi enää. 

-

Toinen joulu, jonka Lehto muistaa selkeästi, oli pimeää aikaa. Lukio tuntui pahalta, mutta silti paremmalta vaihtoehdolta kuin ammattikoulun samanikäisten pelleily. Abivuosi iski päälle, mutta ei tarpeeksi kovasti, että hän olisi jaksanut välittää.

Joululoma oli kaikkea muuta kuin tervetullut, eikä hänellä ollut paikkaa, missä olla. Kämppäkaveri, kovaääninen matemaatikon urasta haaveileva nuorimies, oli kutsunut porukkansa heille jouluksi, eikä Lehto todellakaan tuntenut oloaan lähellekään tarpeeksi kotoisaksi siinä seurassa.

Ei ollut ketään, kenen luokse mennä. Eikä ollut mitään muutakaan paikkaa, joten vaihtoehtoja ei jäänyt paljoakaan. Aattoaamuna hän pakkasi reppunsa, heitti sen pienen autonsa etupenkille. Lähti ajamaan ensimmäiseen suuntaan, minkä keksi. Kuulas aamu kääntyi nopeasti räntäsadeverhoksi, jonka läpi ajaminen pakotti pitämään silmät visusti kiinni tiessä ja edellä ajavan perävaloissa. Tämän hän osasi, ajaminen oli vapautta, ja jokainen kilometri edellistä kevyempi. 

Lehto pysähtyi ensimmäistä kertaa Kuopiossa, tankkasi autonsa ja osti pari sämpylää. Maa oli yhtä harmaa kuin taivas, mutta Kuusamossa vallitsi jo kaiken nielevä pimeys. Matkustuskodin vanha mies oli toivottanut hänelle hymyssäsuin hyvät joulut avaimen ojentaessaan, pipo syvällä päässä harmaantuneiden hiusten peittona. Lehto ei vastannut mitään, ei pukahtanut vielä aamullakaan yhtään sanaa. Vanhaa miestä tämä oli huvittanut suunnattomasti, sen näki kirkkaansinisistä silmistä, joiden lempeästä katseesta Lehto ei ollut pitänyt.

Piti päästä nopeasti takaisin tien päälle, takaisin hengittämään.

Joulupäivä valkeni kunnolla Oulussa, mutta siellä ei ollut hyvä. Liikaa ihmisiä pyhäpäivästä huolimatta. Rovaniemi tuntui paremmalta, ja siellä uskalsi käydä ihmisten ilmoilla, kun kaupungin keskusta tuntui autioituneen muutamaa yksinäistä sielua lukuunottamatta. Olipa joku kapakkakin auki. Paremman puutteessa se tuntui hyvältä paikalta istahtaa hetkeksi.

Kapakka oli valaistu himmeäksi, eikä missään näkynyt pienintäkään vilausta jouluvaloista tai koristellusta kuusesta tai tonttulakeista. Se oli hyvä. Lehto huokaisi hiljaa helpotuksesta ja marssi tiskille, eikä maailmaan kyllästyneen näköinen baarimikko ollut kiinnostunut mistään muusta kuin tilauksesta. Lehdon lisäksi baarissa ei ollut kuin muutama muu ihminen, joista jokainen norkoili omassa tilassaan enemmän tai vähemmän nurkassa. Oli siellä yksi pariskuntakin, joista kumpikaan ei puhua pukahtanut toisilleen, joivat vain syvässä hiljaisuudessa omiin ajatuksiinsa uppoutuneina. Kajareista rätisevä musiikki ei peittynyt puheensorinan alle, vaan paremminkin täytti muuten hiljaisen tilan vallan mainiosti. Tänne pystyi jäämään, täällä ei joululla ollut sijaa. 

Ennen puolta yötä Lehto huomasi olevansa tukevasti hiprakassa. Kuudes kalja oli ollut ehkä virhe, mutta turha sitä oli nyt enää pohtia. Baarin asiakaskunta oli illan aikana jokseenkin vaihtunut, mutta baarimikko oli pysynyt samana. Varmaan hänkin oli joulua piilossa kuten kaikki muutkin, mutta ei se Lehdolle kuulunut. Hän halusi olla omissa oloissaan ilman muita ihmisiä. Se oli tuttua, sen kanssa pärjäsi.

Valitettavasti vain elämällä oli ollut muita suunnitelmia, sillä Lehdon yksinäisyydessä vellominen keskeytyi terävään lyöntiin takaraivoon. Silmissä pimeni ja huulille noussut tuoppi pirstaloitui maahan. Seuraavan kerran hän oli tajuissaan vasta sairaalassa, avasi silmänsä halogeenilamppujen alla ja sulki ne samantien. Tarkastuskäynnillä ollut hoitaja kuitenkin ehti huomata tämän ja alkoi hössöttämään hänen ympärillään, eikä ärsyyntymisestä huolimatta hänellä ollut voimia pistää vastaan. Liian kirkkaat valot pakotti pitämään silmät vielä hetken suljettuina, joten Lehdon ei auttanut kuin kuunnella hoitajan selontekoa tapahtuneesta.

Näköjään hänen takanaan istunut pariskunta oli rikkonut hiljaisuutensa tappelulla, ja miehen kohottaessa kätensä kiihdyksissä tämän oli onnistunut lyömään Lehtoa tuopilla takaraivoon. Päässä oli nyt kuusi tikkiä ja paksu kerros sideharsoa, mutta kuulemma hän oli muuten kunnossa. Silmiä tulisi aristamaan vielä muutaman päivän, ja kirkasta valoa pitäisi vältellä. Hänet pidettäisiin vielä pari yötä sairaalassa, ihan vain tarkkailtavana että aivotärähdyksen potentiaali voitaisiin eliminoida.

Kun hoitaja oli kysynyt, olisiko hänellä ketään läheistä joka voisi tulla pitämään seuraa, Lehto pudisti päätään. Se oli kuitenkin virhe, sillä pienikin liikahdus nosti ohimoille ikävän tykytyksen ja sai näkökentän mustenemaan. Kyllähän tuon typerän naikkosen piti se itsekin tietää ettei Lehdolla ollut ketään täällä, pakkohan niiden oli ollut hänen tietonsa varmistaa mistä vitun kantapistefistä lie, kun kerta ranteessa tuntui sairaalan muovinen ranneke.

Suu oli kuiva ja puhuminen sattui. Hän pyysi murahtaen kipulääkettä ja nukahti tietäen, ettei häntä kukaan kaipaisi kotona.

-

Kolmannesta ei ole kulunut vuottakaan.

Määttä ja Rahikainen ovat jo rasittavan vakituinen osa arkipäivää, eivätkä suostu hievahtamaan enää mihinkään - kuin vasta joulun alla. Määttä on läksinyt Kainuuseen pyhiksi ja Rahikainen sinkoilee kuka ties missä, ja Lehto on aatonaattona havahtunut kimppakämpän täydelliseen hiljaisuuteen. Ensin se tuntuu hyvältä, hiljaisuus on kuin vanha ystävä jota ei ole nähnyt pitkään aikaan, mutta aivan liian nopeasti se muuttuu levottomuudeksi, joka valtaa jäsenet ja saa mahassa vellomaan ikävästi. Viimeistään myöhäisillan elokuvan alkaessa hän tajuaa, että tulisi olemaan yksin kotona seuraavat kaksi viikkoa, ja se tuntuu yllättävän pahalta. 

Määtän ja Rahikaisen säätämisen sivustaseuraamisesta on tullut niin tavallinen osa hänen arkipäiväänsä, ystävällismielistä naljailua ja naurunoyrskähdyksiä on ikävä. Leffan myötä aukeaa kaljatölkki jos toinenkin, ja lopulta viskipullo lähes pohjaan asti, ja ennen action-trillerin puolta väliä hän huomaa olevansa humalassa.

Kuinka säälittävää. 

Kalsarikännien veto joulun alla yksinäisyyteen on säälittävyyden huippu, ja se vituttaa entistä enemmän. Hän puristaa käsivartta kynsillään, tuntee pitkään iholla näkyvät puolikuun muotoiset painaumat niin selvästi. Jossain kohtaa iltaa hän muistaa valahtaneensa sohvalta alas lattialle.

Ja.

Itkeneensä.

Väsymyksestä ja vihasta ja yksinäisyydestä ja turhautumisesta ja kaikesta. Siitä, miten kalvaa sydänvilu kun kukaan ei ole koskenut häneen mitenkään niin moneen päivään, siitä, miten kaikki on niin, niin liikaa. Siitä, miten hän vihaakaan itseään kun on niin heikko että itkee kuin pieni lapsi jollekin näin typerälle, posket punaisina nenä räässä. Liian kovalla olevat äänet särähtävät korvaan ikävästi, pimeässä huoneessa telkun ruutu on liian kirkas. Tunteet ovat liikaa, aivan liikaa. On kylmä ja huono olo. Ahdistaa ja väsyttää. 

Siitä lattialta Rahikainen hänet seuraavana aamuna löytää. Ravistelee hereille huolesta suunniltaan, pidättelee itse itkua ja pelkää pahinta. Rahikainen taluttaa hänet suihkuun ja lupaa laittaa kahvit päälle sillä välin. Lehto seisoo vartin kuuman suihkun alla, tuijottaa seinän vaaleanharmaita kaakeleita. Niiden kylmä pinta luo kontrastin kuuman veden kanssa, mikä saa hänet vavahtamaan ja nostaa ihokarvat pystyyn. Epämiellyttävä tunne tuntuu ansaitulta. 

Jossainpäin sisuskaluja myllertää mustanpaksua tyhjyyttä, mutta ei sitä saa paikallistettua. Jossain siellä se siltikin on, piilossa. Aina piilossa. Suihkun kuumankostea ilma käy vaivalloiseksi hengittää, joten Lehto sulkee hanan ja kietaisee luumunvioletin pyyhkeen lanteilleen. Hän vetäisee suihkuverhon takaisin sivuun kylpyhuoneesta poistuessaan, ja huokaisee syvään. Ainakin olo on nyt edes vähän parempi. 

Keittiössä on räppänä jäänyt yöksi auki ja maitopurkki pöydälle. Rahikainen tärisee, vaaleansiniset silmät punoittavat. Ääni värisee ja on epätavallisen hiljainen, kun hän viimein avaa suunsa Lehdon istuttua vastapäätä. “Mie pelekäsin et, et, siul ois käyny jottai. Et sie oisit.”

Nielaisu.

“Sie oisit kuollu. Tai jotain. Lehto mie pelekäsin niin paljon.” 

Lehto ei kykene sanomaan mitään vielä silloinkaan, kun Rahikainen nousee seisomaan ja kaappaa hänet tiukkaan rutistukseen itseään vasten. Hän ei välitä Lehdon käsistä jotka pysyvät liikumattomina sivuilla, sillä tuo ei koe mitään muuta kuin syvää hämmennystä äkillisestä läheisyydestä. Rahikaisen niiskuttaminen rikkoo kämpän hiljaisuuden.

“Mie tulin kottii jouluks ko mie tiesin et sie oot yksin, enkä mie haluu et sie oot yksin”, hän sanoo lopulta, puristaa Lehtoa tiukemmin. Syvä, epämääräinen tunteiden kirjo liikahtaa epämukavasti Lehdon sisällä. Miksi helvetissä Rahikainen pitää häntä muka niin isossa arvossa, että viettää joulunsa mielummin hänen kanssaan kuin perheensä? Ei Lehdolla ollut mitään annettavana, ei hän ole mitään. Pelkkä väsynyt ja vihainen kasa epämääräisiä tunteita joille hän ei kykene antamaan minkäänlaista nimeä. Miksi sitten Rahikainen välittää näinkin paljon?

Nämä samat kysymykset pyörivät päässä vielä silloinkin, kun kaikesta tulee liikaa jälleen kerran, ja hän päätyy jo toistamiseen itkemään. Tällä kertaa vain hänellä on joku, joka pitää hellästi kiinni eikä tuomitse mistään.

He eivät puhu tästä joulusta Määtälle, eivätkä kenellekään muullekaan. Lehto on tästä Rahikaiselle kiitollinen. 


End file.
